Deadly Poison
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: Sasori one shot! super shot and cheesy


Name: Doku Onna

Age: 20

Family: none

Friends: Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Pein.

Info: My name means= Doku= Poison, Onna= Woman. I love Poisons; I can make many kinds of very, very deadly Poisons. I use needles dipped in Poison, but if I can't use them I am very skilled in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. I am Pein's subordinate. I grew up with the Akatsuki members; I have always lived with Pein.

Looks:

~*STORY START*~

Doku: I'll kill you Tobi!

I chased him down the hall, he was screaming like the little girl everyone knew he was, and I was going to kill him for ruining my Poisons. Tobi ran into the living room and I ran after him only to crash into someone, we fell to the floor, me on top of him.

Both: oof.

I looked at who I landed on.

Doku: Gomenasi*I'm sorry* Sasori-Danna…

I jumped up.

Doku: I'd help you up but I have to kill Tobi!

I ran off in search for Tobi when Itachi called to me.

Doku: yes Itachi-Sama?

Itachi: Leader needs you.

Doku: ok, see you later Itachi-Sama!

He nodded and I ran off to Pein's office, I knocked and then entered the room.

Doku: you needed me Pein?

Pein: yes…you are to go on a mission with Sasori and Deidara, and then we you get back you will go on one with Itachi and Kisame, is that clear?

Doku: Crystal, hey I have a question!

Pein: what is it Doku?

Doku: is Sasori sick?

Pein: no, why would you ask?

Doku: he acts weird when he is around me and today when I fell on him his face turned red.

Pein smirked.

Pein: I haven't taught you that Emotion, have I?

Doku: what do you mean?

Pein: what do you feel like when you are around him?

Doku: I get this weird tingly feeling in my stomach.

Pein: that's…good, I guess, before you leave we will have a party.

Doku: for what?

Pein: something.

Doku: ok.

Pein: stay in here with me, take your usual spot.

Doku: ok Pein.

I stood in the shadows behind Pein, a few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

Pein: come in!

See other people have to knock and Pein has to tell them to enter, but I skip all that and just walk in. The door opened and Sasori stepped in.

Sasori: Leader?

Pein: Sasori, I have noticed, are you getting feelings?

Sasori looked stunned.

Sasori: I have always had them, they were just hiding.

Pein: do you like her?

Sasori: very much so.

Who does Sasori like? I don't know why, but I was furious.

Pein: Doku has remarkable talent, doesn't she?

Are they talking about me? Does Sasori like _me_?

Sasori: yes, her Poison's are more impressive then mine.

Pein: she has grown very used to living here, developed a few friendships and maybe something more…

Sasori looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Pein: I give you my permission, though I don't know why you would need it.

Sasori: how am I supposed to ask her?

Pein: well, you like each other, I can tell you that much.

Sasori: how would you know?

Pein: she came to me because whenever she sees you she gets, what she calls 'A Weird tingly feeling' whenever she is around you.

Sasori: how did you know that I liked her?

Pein: it's obvious.

Sasori: I can't ask her, what am I supposed to say?

Pein: just say, 'Doku I like you, would you go on a date with me?' but figure a place out first.

Sasori: the Waterfall…so all I have to say is, Doku I like you, would you go on a date with me?

I stepped out from behind Pein.

Doku: Sasori, I like you too, I would love to go on a date with you.

Sasori looked surprised and then he smirked.

Pein: she was here the whole time.

I turned to Pein.

Doku: when you first started talking, you kept on saying 'she' and for some weird reason it was making me very mad.

Pein smirked and Sasori grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him, before I could react I felt his warm, urgent lips on mine. I kissed him back without thinking, my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist and the kiss got deeper.

Pein: uh…guys?

We didn't stop.

Pein: stop real quick, you can have sex when you're alone.

We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

Pein: get out of my office, and if you do, do it, use protection.

We looked at him.

Pein: I don't want any little kids running around here, now go.

We nodded and left, as soon as we were in the hall, Sasori picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room, when we walked in everyone looked. A few smirked.

Deidara: I told you Sasori-Danna!

Hidan: the two f*ckers finally got to- F*cking-gether!

Sasori smirked at me and then his lips met mine again, but this time it was more…interesting…*you can use your imagination*

Hidan: whoot!

Some other guys were whistling and others were whooting and hollering. We broke apart for a much need breath.

Deidara: jeez…it took you long enough…

Doku: you got to thank Pein—I mean Leader-Sama.

Sasori: who's you're Danna?

I looked at him funnily.

Sasori: sorry, but I have always wanted to say that.

I kissed his nose.

Doku: you are my one and only Danna.

Later that night, let's just say that no one slept, especially not me or Sasori, oh and a little nightmare came a few months later, much to Pein's displeasure. We named him Akumu, meaning Nightmare, and that is exactly what he is, he gets into _everything_! Before he was born me and Sasori got married, nothing big, Deidara was Sasori's best man and Itachi was mine, Pein gave me away, because he is like a father to me, Akumu calls him Grandpapo, it's very funny. He is a mix of me and Sasori, but more Sasori, though he likes Poisons, he loves the idea of making people into puppets. He will one day become a very powerful asset to the Akatsuki. This is what he looks like:

First born:

*Not the grown ups, just the baby*

When he was 5:

*He has Brown hair*

Teenager:


End file.
